In retail stores, products are placed on display units to make it easier for customers to find and select the items they want. The display units must make it easy for customers to see the products, to determine the price of the products and to remove the products from the display units. Further, display units should entice customers to purchase items that they may not have planned on buying before entering the store.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.